


【SK】食色之欲(下)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】食色之欲(下)

☞私设如山，2000粉点梗，脑洞主要来源ForkCake点梗，融合伪骨科、年下

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

 

“嗯呃～”

Krist醒来的时候，掀起眼皮迷迷糊糊中恍惚看见胸前趴着一个毛茸茸的黑脑袋。

他试图伸手去推，平白使了很大的劲，却觉得身体仿佛有千斤重，怎么也控制不了。

细微的挣扎还是牵动了腕上的银链，微小的“呤呤”声被敏锐地捕捉。

胸口的脑袋抬了起来，英俊的脸上挂起了满意的笑，一口大白牙反射着床头暖黄的夜灯，却无端透露出些许诡异。

“Sing？～”

“P’Kit醒了呐！”

“嗯。。唔～。。。”

殷红的唇瓣被气势汹汹地咬住，灵活强劲的大舌顶开牙关探了进去，搜刮了脆弱的口腔粘膜，而后缠住Krist退无可路的软舌舔吮纠缠，不依不饶地索取最后一丝甜液。

像是吃进一块上好的布丁，Q弹爽滑，带着微微焦糖的香气。

Singto吃得忘神，连着Krist嘴角溢出的津液一一卷入腹中。

就在Krist以为自己会成为因亲吻窒息而死的倒霉蛋时，扣着他下巴捏在双颊上的大手终于松开，Krist得以挣扎着偏头躲过Singto的纠缠换得一口呼吸。

唇瓣上、口腔里以及咽喉口全是热辣辣地疼，被蹂躏的口腔干渴难耐却刺痛得生不出一丝津液，丧失知觉的软舌被吮吸得肿胀起来，这一切的罪魁祸首却还在舔吮着唇瓣上裂开的细口渗出的血珠。

“唔～。。。咳咳咳。。。”

脑袋缺氧的Krist有些头痛欲裂，他恼怒地想伸手去推开作弄他的人，才发现自己的四肢都被细细的银链捆住了。

“Sing！！”

开始意识到事情不对，Krist扯着哑痛的喉咙呵斥着埋在他颈侧舔吮的少年。

“嘘～P’Kit。别浪费力气了，Sing保证这里只有我们两个，绝对的安静。”Singto抬起头，朝他露出一个安抚的笑，说出的话却让Krist的心落在冰窟里一沉再沉。

“你在。。。说什么呀！～”Krist环顾四周，似乎并不是Singto的房间。周围出奇的安静，以至于两人的喘息声都在这个空间里无限放大。

“这里是哪里？！”

一激动，那种酸麻无力的感觉便涌上身体，Krist只得闭着眼缓了缓眩晕的脑子。

“嗷！”

锁骨遭到了啃咬，Krist猛的睁开眼发出一声痛呼。

弹起的上半身被锁链压回床上，Singto毫不在意地吮吸着如梅花般的伤口，草莓马卡龙的甜味混合着芝士奶油的口感，刺激着他几乎化身吸血鬼。

“P’Kit知道吗？从你回来的第一天，Sing就无时无刻想要这样对你。把你关起来，锁在床上，吸干你的血，连皮带肉吞吃下肚。”

Singto一面阴气森森地发表着进餐宣言，一面把Krist身上早就蹂躏成皱巴巴的一团的浴衣外袍彻底扯下。

没想到，天真的小白兔强忍着本能的恐惧，扯着唇僵硬地笑着，企图粉饰和平。

“Nong Sing，这是什么cosplay游戏吗？你在演吸血鬼吗？太过分了，快放开我！别扯我衣服！”

“P’Kit觉得这是游戏吗？”Singto笑着，伸手去揪那莹白胸膛上挺立的红缨，狠狠地掐住拉扯，逼得Krist再次发出啼鸣，眼角也渗出了几滴生理盐水。

Singto飞快舔走了那几滴琼浆玉露，咬上Krist红肿的奶头连着大片乳肉吸咬。

“痛啊！～”

“好可惜，P’Kit不会产奶，让Sing少了一种美味呢！”Singto松开了破皮的左乳头，咂着嘴有些遗憾。

“你有病啊！”

Krist终于撕破了粉碎和平的面具，气得破口大骂。只是他依然没有完全认识到自己身处的险境，只以为这个弟弟是中二病发作晚了。

“对啊！Sing是有病，P’Kit刚好是我的良药啊！”

冰凉的手顺着软软的腹部向下滑动，剥下碍事的内裤，把被疼痛刺激得微微立起的小Kit抓在了手里。

“粉红的，和P’Kit一样可爱，今天Sing一定要尝到最后哦！”

虽然先前的夜晚里也不是没和这个美味棒棒糖打过招呼，但到底是顾忌第二天不能让Krist发现，Singto也就最多尝点蜜糖似的前列腺液，真正的精液确实没敢索要的，真是让人期待味道。

Krist的身体敏感，肌肤细嫩，之前偷摸着的时候Singto都没敢咬，只是舔舔，也会留下些许红痕，今天放开了咬吮，白皙的上身从颈侧到腹部已全是青紫色的爱痕。

Singto满意地点点头，在Krist无助地拒绝声中将红粉肉柱含入了口中舔吮。

今天在牛奶里放的迷药减少了一半，Krist果然在Singto将他带到这个花了一个月精心打造的牢笼后不久，就醒了过来。

美味蛋糕的享用日，Singto需要Krist同他一起分享这样具有意义的一天。

灵巧的舌细致地从肉根处一圈圈抚过柱身，温柔照顾着每一处褶皱。Singto收紧了两颊，温热的口腔紧紧箍住暴涨的肉柱上下吞吐，甚至松开喉口让麻痒的柱头一次次刺入紧致的深处，爽得Krist头皮发麻。而马眼口煽动着不住流出甜腻的透明液体，被Singto一丝不落地卷入食道，滋养着绞动饥饿的肠胃。

膨胀的卵蛋也被纳入口中吸吮，Singto用尖锐的虎牙恶意磨蹭着，带去灭顶的恐惧和兴奋。深红的肉柱开始抽搐不已，Krist紧守精关不愿交代，却被Singto叼着柱头无力潜逃。

深黑色的床单被薄汗浸湿，在Krist范围有限的扭动中仍是翘起了一角。Krist手下的一小块布料更是不用提，早就被揪得潮乎乎、皱巴巴的一团。

Krist惊叫着，干哑的嗓子只能发出弱兽的哀鸣低泣，白得发光的身子在吱呀做响的大床上扭动挣扎，粉霞于飞的脸沾满晶莹剔透的泪珠，像一只即将破茧而出的蝶，带着惨烈而决绝的艳色。

只可惜，他注定被Singto提前折断了翼膀。

舌尖无情地挑开细嫩的包皮地骚刮着精口，两颊一鼓一缩大力频繁地吮吸着柱头，Krist痛爽难耐，精口一松，浓稠的精液像失禁般被Singto不断吸入口中吞咽。

好累。。。

与违背自身意志的身体斗争失败，Krist两眼无神地垮着身子，空荡荡地盯着天花板。

冰凉而浓稠的精液被Singto一点一点在舌尖品尝入腹，上好的口感和味道像极了夏日解暑的芒果绵绵冰。

Singto持续地吸吮着Krist渐渐疲软的阴茎，断断续续逼出几股渐渐稀薄的精液，直到可怜的的龟头亦是肿胀着射无可射，Singto才开始打理刚才溢出的部分。

沾在柱身和卵蛋的精液被Singto一一舔舐，甚至沾在阴毛间的零星半点也被Singto含吃入口。

股间湿漉漉的一片暴露在空气中凉丝丝的，不时带着点阴毛被扯痛的刺疼。

滑腻的大腿根也被咬得一片通红，那颗脑袋埋在Krist的胯下，孜孜不倦地咬噬着娇嫩的私处，又用手握着Krist的脚裸推至M字分腿，薄唇顺着姣好的小腿曲线内侧滑过舔吮着腿窝的汗液。

娇嫩敏感的地方被舌尖一次次刮过，丰腴的腿肉不住的轻颤，白花花地晃了一片。

Krist抽泣着，偏着脸想躲开Singto的亲吻，却被不依不饶地捉着脸，一点点舔去甜蜜的晶莹。

“为什么。。。嗝！要这样对。。嗝！我。”

Singto盯着那张哭花的脸，说不出是什么心情。

“P’Kit不知道自己是Cake吗？”

“天生就是Fork的食物。”

“而我，就是Fork。”

Singto的话一句句敲打在Krist心上，他错愕得忘了哭泣和害怕。

虽然知道世上有ForkCake的存在，但那不是极少数吗？

Krist怎么也想不到，自己竟然会是Cake，还好死不死地往Fork身边撞。

没有给惊愕中的Krist缓解的时间，红肿一片的大腿根已经被按压着扒开，Singto贪食的舌头顶上了粉嫩的菊穴，撑平了褶皱直往里面钻。

“不要！！啊～～～呜呜～～”

从未被异物造访过的秘境激烈的收缩着，想要挤出那软滑高热的物体，舌面扫过内部粘膜的麻痒感和被进入的填充感激得Krist浑身抖成筛子，失控地哭叫起来。

脖颈的红蔓延到胸口再蔓延到全身，鸡皮疙瘩小簇小簇地缩立起来，Krist像一只惊恐过度的小动物，舒服的、不舒服的全变成引他过度兴奋的刺激。

Singto并不想Krist那么快脱力，也就放弃了继续逗弄他，转而挤了一大堆润滑剂在股间，探入手指抠挖着嫩红的内壁做起了扩张。

“呜呜～～～”

覆在面上的灵舌卷入源源不断的果露般的眼泪，底下修长的指头一根根地加入肉穴，将红粉羞涩的小洞插得媚肉横飞、汁水四溅。

“乖乖，别怕。你听话让我插一插，不会伤害你的。”

“不要～不要～呜呜呜呜呜～”

“Sing忍得很难受了。很想。。很想吃掉P’Kit。。不过那太可惜了不是吗？”

猛地抽出手指，粗壮的阴茎凭着蛮力一插到底，穴口抽搐着着，每一处褶皱都撑得发白。

“啊！！～～痛！”脆弱的颈无助地昂起，破碎的泪花从Krist红肿的眼眶溢出。

“嗯～”肉柱被绵密的肠肉箍紧，牢是善于忍耐地Singto都只能屈从于这一刻的欲望。

大掌死死扣住了纤细的腰胯，Singto伏在他的小蛋糕上挺腰提臀，大刀阔斧地猛干。

身下一片濡湿，润滑剂被打成了一圈圈白色的泡沫堆在两人缠绵相连的密处，混合着一丝丝破落的红。紫红的肉柱并不心软，依旧气势昂扬，飞快地闪现在阴毛林中，又顶入温暖的穴居。

Krist昂着头剧烈咳嗽着，有种五脏六腑都被顶出来的错觉，僵直的身下又爽又痛，一道道细微的电流像是从肠道内那些擦破的小口里直往上钻，让他的大脑一片空白。

再次立起来的小Kit贴着小腹低泣，被眼尖的Singto攥进了手里，粗鲁的动作着。

“不要～”

菊穴内的顶弄和肉柱上的把玩相互配合，刺激得Krist喘不上气。

麦色脊背一点点绷紧，健壮的肌肉显出良好的形状，汗珠滴到了白嫩的胸膛上，像是滚烫的烛液般，引得身下人颤抖着惊叫了一声。

食物加热了，香气会更加扑鼻。

处于滚烫激情中的Cake更是疯狂引诱着Fork一品香甜。

“啊！～～”

对着奶白的胸口，Singto狠狠咬了一口，香甜的血珠迸出落进舌尖起舞。

与此同时，激情中收紧的大手捏痛了手里可怜的小Kit。在Singto的一记深顶中，泄在了他手心里。

Krist麻木地看着自己的精液被Singto送到嘴边享受的吃下，疲惫让他对Singto的狂欲与暴虐做不出任何反应。

也许，真的会被吃掉吧！

在Singto发泄完欲望之后。

Krist绝望地闭上了眼，等待着成为盘中餐的命运。

Singto丝毫没有被Krist视死如归的情绪影响，依旧兴致勃勃地开发着小蛋糕所有香甜敏感的地方。

在昏昏沉沉中，Krist不知道Singto做射了几次，似乎每一次昏睡醒来都会看到不知疲倦地在身上索求的人。

娇嫩精致的身体已是红白交错、被蹂躏得好不可怜，犹如一具破布娃娃。

Singto吞下最后一口稀薄的精液，终于放过了被强制榨干、射无可射的小Kit。

 

 

“咔哒。”

手脚腕上的银链被解开，Singto将昏睡的Krist抱紧了浴室简单清洗，之后细致地上了药。

重新拷上一条较长的锁链，这将保证Krist的活动范围仅在这个房间。

Singto看了看Krist身上被咬出的破口，皱了皱眉。

是粗暴了点。

但也是因为这个月以来他忍得太狠了。

伤口破坏了小蛋糕精致的美感，使他显得苍白而憔悴。

Singto暗暗反思，毕竟是要把Krist作为长期食物来源的，一次性玩坏就不好了。比起血液，Singto觉得Krist的精液更加美味，也许他们可以更快乐的相互合作。

这间地下室是Singto花费了一个月时间准备的，从见到Krist那天起，Singto开始精心为小蛋糕准备了“绝对安全”的蛋糕盒。

在这里，小蛋糕为他提供甜点，而他保证小蛋糕不被其他Fork猎杀。

两全其美。

Singto满意地勾起了唇。

手机里编辑好的辞职报告顺利地发送，这个号码结束了他最后的用途。

Krist在泰国的出差工作已经完成，远在外国的公司那边有了这份辞职报告不会深究，就算深究也不方便。

家人？Krist早就没有了。只剩Singto爸妈那边，而他们的儿子Singto自然已经想好了说辞。

从此，世间再也没有Krist了。

 

只有Singto一个人的小蛋糕。

 

 

END

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流  
☞Singto就是个坏人啦！为了填饱自己的肚子不惜抹掉Krist的存在，之前他做的一切都是为了迷惑Krist。  
当然，ForkCake是天命的捕食者和被捕食者，你们也别太怪Sing，在他们的世界观里吃掉Cake是很正常的，所以引诱囚禁什么的才不会有负罪感好吗？(摊手手～)


End file.
